Zombies on Your Lawn
"Zombies on Your Lawn" is a song from the Plants vs. Zombies video game series. The song was used as promotional material and the reward for completing the first game's adventure mode. It features a Sunflower singing about the zombies attacking her owner's home. The song was performed by the game's composer, Laura Shigihara, with the game's creator George Fan performing the parts of the zombies. The song was also used in the Chinese-exclusive Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, this time performed by Jam Hsiao and featuring altered lyrics, using only the zombies. Lyrics PvZ = One, two, three! There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn We don't want zombies on the lawn I know your type: tall, dark, and dead You want to bite all the petals off of my head And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here No! I'm just a sunflower but see me power an entire infantry You like the taste of brains, we don't like zombies I used to play football (Football) Road cones protect my head (Cone on his head) I have a screen door shield (Screen door shield) We are the undead! There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn... There's a zombie on your lawn We don't want zombies on the lawn... Maybe it's time to reevaluate I know you have a lot of food on your plate Brains are quite rich in cholesterol You're dead so it doesn't matter, Instead we'll use this solar power to make a lawn defense at any hour. I like your tricycle (Tricycle) There's butter on my head (On his head) I'm gonna eat your brains (Oh no) We are the undead! (We are so the undead!) There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn... There's a zombie on your lawn We don't want zombies on the lawn |-| PvZ: All Stars= There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn I am the zombie on your lawn 我高大威武不会死 人们口口相传说出我的故事 对 我就是你害怕的殭尸 No! 小葵说我是个坏蛋 吃大脑还拿植物搅拌 是你的阳光 让我节奏变乱 球场由我做主 我头顶路障柱 身有栅门防护 我们是不死族 There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn I am the zombie on your lawn 小葵给我做了评估 她说歌神有粉丝不愁宝物 胆固醇吃多会不舒服 谢谢关心我很幸福 纵横生死忙忙碌碌 消化系统稳固 已不在乎 我是机车大叔 买顶黄油赶路 盐烤大脯酥脆 我们是不死族 There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn I am the zombie on your lawn |-| PvZ: All Stars (English)= There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn I am the zombie on your lawn I am tall, strong, and undead, People says a lot about my tales, Yes, I am the zombie that you are afraid of No! Sunflower Singer said that I was a bad guy, Eating brains mixed with plants But it was your sunshine that let me mess up my beat I used to play football Road cones protect my head I have a screen door shield We are the undead There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn I am the zombie on your lawn Sunflower Singer rated me, She said a top singer don't need treasure, only fans. Eating too much cholesterol is uncomfortable, Thanks, but I am well Life and death, so busy, My digestive system is stable, so I don't care I like your tricycle There is a butter on my head Salt-baked crunchy big tart! We are the undead There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn I am the zombie on your lawn Other Appearances *For the Japanese release, Shigihara performed the song again in Japanese, with her father performing the parts of the zombies. The Japanese Lyrics translate almost exactly to the English lyrics. *The song was featured on the Plants vs. Zombies Original Soundtrack. *The song was used in the Modern Day Part 1 trailer for Plants vs. Zombies 2. *An instrumental remix was used as the final wave music for Modern Day in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *In the game World of Warcraft, players can perform a Quest that features a PvZ-style minigame. Upon completion, the player will receive a pet Sunflower that will occasionally sing parts of the song. Gallery Images ZombiesontheLawn1.png ZombiesontheLawn2.png ZombiesontheLawn3.png ZombiesontheLawn4.png Tasteofbrains.png Screen shot 2010-03-29 at 4.02.32 PM.png Ya.jpg Videos Official Plants vs Zombies Music Video Uraniwa ni Zombies ga 芝生にゾンビが|Japanese Plants vs Zombies 2 Jam Hsiao Parody "Theres a Zombie on your lawn" 《植物大战僵尸 全明星》 Episode 4|''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Plants vs Zombies 2 Modern Day Final Wave (Zombies On Your Lawn) OST|''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Covers Zombies on Your Lawn (Boston Live 2014)|Video Game Orchestra feat. Ingrid Gerdes & Louis Ochoa Plants vs Zombies - Zombies on your lawn Metal Cover by Collision Zero|Collision Zero Trivia *The Football Zombie says "I used to play football" but the Suburban Almanac states the Football Zombie has no idea what a football is. *Shigihara used part of the Pool's daytime music to compose the tune for the song. *As the lyrics are displayed on the bottom of the screen, a brain functions as the bouncing ball pointer, indicating which word is being sung. *At the end of the video, a picture of the Cattail appears next to Shigihara's name; it was added because that it is her favorite plant. Category:Group Numbers Category:Video Game Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers